coffeefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Meganhassler
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Coffee Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Meganhassler page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hi , I came with the concept of my business in 2004. I started with one coffee of Indonesia that I partner up with a person that served in the peace corps I had like 11 super markets with the product and coffee programs. But after 3 months he dies, so one day sitting down in Starbucks I saw that they had coffees from around the world but with their own brand so I decided to bring to the customers the best brands of coffee from around the world. And that is how it started. Then in 2009 I bring the same concept with a different name to Puerto Rico, and now to help others with a business plan and providing them with all the tools that they need to have their own business also providing them with inventory as coffee, tea, chocolate, coffee makers, commercial coffee makers automatic or conventional, syrups and sauces among other things. Right now I am working on learning the SEO that way I donot need to pay an SEO and help others with their websites. Puerto Rico is my favorite coffee region it used to be years ago the main exporter of coffee in the world. But most of the brands here in Puerto Rico where sold to Coca Cola so for brands in coffee they suck, that is why you have to go either directly to a local coffee shop and ask for coffee or get it in a farm or estate or like I did I designed my own coffee from the best beans of Puerto Rico Question How do we make a connection? ' I love the Coffee wiki, including coffee, every saturdays I have a large cup of french vanilla ice coffee, so that's why I edit on the coffee wiki.Quiet Man 19:57, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Is it possible to become a bureacrat at this wikia?Quiet Man 11:22, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Well I became interested in coffee when I was 12, my first flavor was french vanilla and is still my favorite.Quiet Man 23:41, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Idea I thought of an idea to boost our pages, we could do a contest for user to add information about anything on coffee, and for those users to win will win a badge that is 250 points. I've seen it in other wikias where they open up a contest.Quiet Man 17:27, February 21, 2011 (UTC) : Also, how do you obtain the creator badge?Quiet Man 02:23, February 22, 2011 (UTC) : Reply Quiet Man , That is an interesting idea and incentive for people to edit on the wiki. I will pass along the idea and talk to our contest manager. Thank you! Meganhassler 17:06, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Other Recipe Site Hi Did you know that Coffee Wiki Ranked 3rd in Wikia. Do you know who created Coffee Wiki I was just asking can you help improve my new Wiki its called http://animalplants.wikia.com/wiki/Animals_and_Plants_Wiki thanks that will be a great help. Quinser's 23rd February 2011 6:43 Thanks for your massage on my page. :) I will be sure to comment and edit. Team-jacob girl 19:18, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Reason He was block for removing everything on my talk page.[[User:Quiet Man|'Quiet Man]] (Talk) 22:17, March 16, 2011 (UTC) : All of it is on his contribution.[[User:Quiet Man|'Quiet Man']] (Talk) 22:17, March 16, 2011 (UTC)﻿ I've been curious, how do you become a wikia staff member?[[User:Quiet Man|'Quiet Man']] (Talk) 00:51, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Buearucrat I've edit a lot and contribute to this wikia, so I think I'm ready to become one.[[User:Quiet Man|'Quiet Man']] (Talk) 23:28, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Thanks for the welcome. LED ZEPPELIN FOREVER!!! 17:45, April 4, 2011 (UTC) This page needs some major editing http://coffee.wikia.com/wiki/Coffee I was looking at this page, and I found out it needs some major editing. What the last guy did to the page was kind of funny, but it should be edited due to the innaccuracies. The page has been cleaned up, though a little inaccurate.[[User:4th Hale|((((4th Hale))))]] ~ Talk 20:35, May 7, 2011 (UTC) It's okay, page is all cleaned up and vandal has been taken care of.[[User:4th Hale|((((4th Hale))))]] ~ Talk 17:05, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Promotion Hi Megan, can you promote me as a Buearucrat now?--'4th Hale' (Talk) 02:19, August 12, 2011 (UTC)